


Living by the sea

by kenyakaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Human AU, Kaneki and Touka sisters, Multi, Slight Yuri, crackships, fem kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The routine of a family that lives in function of the sea. Yomo / fem. Kaneki and Touka / Hinami.<br/>Universe: Tokyo Ghoul human au .<br/>Ships : Yomo x fem. Kaneki, Touka x Hinami.<br/>Warnings: Alternate Universe where the ghouls are human, fem. Kaneki, shoujo-ai, Kaneki and Touka are sisters, crackships.<br/>Rating: K + / G.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Initial note:. Fem Kaneki is called Kenya Kaneki. She has short black hair like the male version. Only well shorty with 1, 53 m. Kaneki is not married to the paper with Yomo. The reason was that she did not want to change her surname .  
> Ages:  
> Kaneki: 19;  
> Yomo: 25;  
> Touka: 17;  
> Hinami: 15.

Narrator POV.  
"Small Kaneki was the rock will seaside. Using a tank top dress in white and a very wide straw hat. There was a purse and a pair of slippers beside her. Her only adornments were a thin ring on her left hand and a necklace of seashells. Kaneki hummed while her feet played with ice water. A gentle brise blew behind her. The young woman was just killing time.  
It was the Monday . The work is closed. She was alone. Kaneki loved sea. The view was so beautiful. Kaneki was thoughtful. So thoughtful that she didn't heard Hina-chan approaching. "One-chan, let's go home. It's lunch time . Come on, if not Touka -chan will get mad. "The two girls returned home. They lived four people in the house. Kaneki, her husband Yomo (which was called Ren for her), her adopted sister, Touka , and Hinami. The latter was Touka's girlfriend .  
The residence was on top of some rocks. The house was not very big. Living room, kitchen, laundry area, a bathroom and two bedrooms. The clothes were extended on the outside. For the rooms, there were many ornaments made with shells. All made by Hinami. The youngest was an artisan and manufactured jewelry. Kaneki and her relatives working in a seafood restaurant. This belonged to Kenya 's parents and had been left this inheritance for her .  
Ren was the cook. Kaneki and Touka took turns as managers and waitresses. There were 3 more employees who worked as waiters : Koma, Nishiki and Irimi .The restaurant worked almost every day except Mondays, because the movement was weak . Was a busy establishment .What earned gave to survive in a simple, but not to be in need... .  
Returning home ...  
It was lunchtime. The fried fish smell flooded the house. Touka gave her best on the food . Sitting at table, the young women ate with joy. The board gave for four. Hinami and Touka sat on one side. Kaneki was on the other with an empty chair. Yomo was out. He had a more distant shore where there were a lot of spooning. He promised a good stock to Hinami when he returned.  
"Kaneko, where'd you go?"  
"Sitting on the rocks and looking at the sea, yes!"  
"You do it forever." Snapped Touka.  
"The sea is beautiful, nee-chan. You should do the same as i do more often."  
"I would if the Hina-chan was with me. But she's always so busy making and selling jewelry."  
"Sweetheart, do not say that. I can make the time to go out together. "said Hinami.  
"Do not worry, Hina-chan. Wherever you can, okay?" Said Touka. "Okay, sweetheart." said Hina-chan hugging her girlfriend. Looking both at that moment fluffy, Kaneki felt a pang of envy. She wanted her husband to be here right now. But he got up so early, she was still asleep when he left.  
.................................................. ......................................  
It was afternoon. Hinami went to the beach to sell jewelry. Touka went to the market to buy some things. Kaneki was in the room reading a book. At about 2 pm, her husband arrived. Kenya went to him. He was sweaty and very tired. He had been through a lot. "Love, i will not hug and kiss you. I am very sweaty. You'd take a change of clothes and towels for me?"  
"Yes, dear."  
After bathing.  
Kaneki and Yomo were in their bedroom. Lying sideways in bed, face to face.  
"How was your day, honey?"  
"I was on the beach in the morning. And i was reading after lunch."  
"Good. I have collected many shells in the morning. And then i went to buy squid. I'm thinking of putting a squid souffle on the menu this week."  
"Good! I think customers will love." "Hopefully, my love." "Changing the subject, Ren, will you go out with me today?"  
"Where ? "  
"I do not know. You choose."  
"Okay. Just let me get some rest."  
"Okay, my love." Kaneki left her husband to nest in her arms. He was tired. But a little rest would do him good.  
.................................................. ..............................  
When Touka returned, the house was silent. She saw Kaneko and her husband were resting. She was saving purchases. Already approached the going down of the sun. Hina-chan back soon.  
.................................................. ...............................  
After the sun went down.  
.................................................. ..............................  
Hinami already returned home. For a mondays afternoon, until it sold fairly.  
She decided she wanted to have a movie night with her girlfriend.  
............................................................................................................................................  
When Yomo and Kenya left, Hinami and Touka were nestled on the couch watching movies .  
.................................................. ...............................  
Kenya and her husband went to the ice cream parlor.  
They asked a big milkshake to take together.  
And then went for a walk on the beach promenade.  
.................................................. ...............................  
It was summer. The city was busy. A lot of strange people in the streets.  
.................................................. ...............................  
Kaneki was distracted, walking cheerfully.  
Suddenly, the husband pulled her . "Ren, what is it?"  
"It has some strange guys looking at you since we left the ice cream shop. Come along, my love."  
" Are not you exaggerating, love? Look can not hurt."  
"I do not like anyone putting the big eye on you."  
"Renji Yomo, for being so jealous! Look can not hurt, love."  
"Let's go home, honey. Please."  
"It's good. Not be jealous again , darling."  
"Okay . "  
.................................................. ...............................  
Later ...  
Hinami and Touka were already asleep. Kenya had already lying down. Her husband was already fast asleep. At least , he apologized the rudest earlier behavior. Ren was not too rude. He was serious. The problem is that he felt uncomfortable when someone was too looking at his wife. He was very lonely before her. He really was afraid of losing her.  
Taking this situation, he had no other jealousy with her. Kenya could dress as she pleased, she could walk alone he did not mind. Kaneki loved him. She loved him very much. She was also a person of few friends. He understood. He respected her wish not want children. When she said "no", he accepted. Always worked together.  
Kaneki loved life she had. A decent job, a house, a lot of books, a fun family. She loved the food and the teasing of her sister, her adventures with Hina-chan, the smile of satisfied customers, her husband's affection. She had the life she wanted. And grateful for her story to be happy and not a tragedy of Sen Takatsuki. "


End file.
